Of Bats, Bunnies, and Boredom
by destinykeyblade
Summary: Amy the Bat? Cream the Hedgehog? Rouge the Rabbit? Shadow the Chameleon? You say "What the heck!" I say... click the demented little fic! -laughs evilly-


Hello and welcome, readers, to my loverly, demented little fic. Now, before you get started, I feel I should explain a few things. First of all, this is not the first of these stories I've done. I have two in the Zelda category, Link's Tormentors and Not Again!!! There's also a chapter fic, The Tormentors In Person, but I've got writers block on that. This is the result of my feeble attempt to get the creative, Tormentor-y juices flowing again! These fics (sort of) explain where the original characters come from and why they're messing up a video game. For those of you (like Kiarra-Chan!) who have already read the Tormentors fics, I'd like to apologize for the wait. I thought I'd have this up alot sooner than I did. I had to run it by my fellow Tormentors, though. You know, see if I was allowed to put the fic up on the website. I regret to say that I did not do this for my Zelda fics... which is why I did this time: to make up for that. Anyhow, now that I've babbled entirely too much and taken up a few minutes of your day, please enjoy the insanity that is _Of Bats, Bunnies, and Boredom!_

* * *

"I'm bored," Angel said, making Sonic do a few aerial flips.

"Oh, and you think we're not?" Lily asked, giving her a look.

Angel shrugged, which messed her up, so she sighed and turned the Gamecube off. Turning to face her two friends, she let a moan. "Guys, I'm booooooooooooored!!!!"

Cassy looked off into space, a mischeivous smirk forming on her face.

"What are you concocting in that demented little mind of yours, Cassy?" Angel asked, eager to know what the blonde had come up with this time. (You see, Cassandra, or Cassy, as she preferred to be called, was the mastermind behind many of the crazy things these three girls did to relieve themselves of the horrible boredom they were often tortured by.)

"Well..." she began, drawing the word out for emphasis.

"Well what?" Lily demanded impatiently.

"Remember when I told you I'd almost figured out how to alter things in video games that I don't like?"

"Yeah," Lily and Angel said in unison.

"Well, I've done it! I know how to change stuff!" Cassy exclaimed, feeling very proud of herself.

Angel jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Yay! How?"

After a brief explanation, Cassy grabbed Angel's Sonic Heroes game and ran to the computer in the corner of the blue capreted room.

"Now we just dowload the program and... Ha! Got it!"

As Cassy spoke, a little circle on the computer screen began to blink, symbolizing the completeness of the download. All at once, familiar characters began to pop up on the screen. Angel noticed this, as well as the strange icons that appeared on the right hand side of the monitor.

"Hey, what do those do?" she asked Cassy, pointing at them with a confused look on her face.

Cassy grinned evilly and clicked on the annoying yet lovable rabbit, Cream. She then clicked one of the icons, the one that looked like a hammer. Cream's appearance changed instantly, making her look more like Amy Rose than herself.

"Hey, she's a-" Lily started to say, but stopped when she saw a change in Amy's appearance as well. "What the-"

"This is fun!" Angel exclaimed, and Lily saw that she was the one changing things up.

"Hey, lemme try it!" Lily whined, and Angel surrendered the mouse. Lily giggled and began clicking on random characters and icons, creating changes that made all three girls squeal and cackle with delight.

"Give it!" Cassy begged, trying to wrestle the mouse away from Lily. Come on, it's my turn!"

"No, it's still mine!" Lily protested, pulling the mouse out of her reach.

"You're both wrong; it's my turn!" Angel said suddenly and snatched the mouse away from them, clicking things immediately.

"HEY!!" the others shouted.

And so the scuffle for the mouse began. This cat-fight was full of illegal moves, (such as hair-pulling, scratching, biting, etc...) and lasted for about five minutes. Upon reaching the fifth moment, the girls sat up and acted civilized again (acted being the correct word, as I'm sure you know by this time that they are not civilized at all).

"Okay... we need to take turns."

"Ya think?"

"Yes."

"Only on Tuesdays."

"Shut up, Angel."

"You shut up Lily!"

"Both of you shut your mouths!"

"..."

"..."

"Thank you. Now, I think we should have some sort of contest or something to decide turn order. ...I think."

_"I'm afraid I've been thinking-"_

_"A dangerous past-time-"_

_"I know."_

Cassy sighed as Angel and Lily continued their Disney song. A quick glance at the computer screen showed her that they had somehow clicked on all the Sonic characters, so it didn't matter if they decided on turns or anything anyway.

"I'm hungry," she said randomly.

"Me too," Angel and Lily said in unison.

"What should we eat?" Lily asked.

A moment of silence passed. Then all three of them exclaimed "PIZZA!" and ran off to eat the mentioned junk food, forgetting all about the Sonic Team and what they had done to them. Meanwhile, in Sonic's world...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy screamed, flying around in circles. Wait... flying? That's right, she had wings! Bat wings! Amy Rose, now the Bat instead of the Hedgehog, flew as fast as she could towards her the homes of her friends to see if they had been changed as well. She need not have moved, for the other members of the Sonic Team were running through the city, yelling and screaming and carrying on.

Cream the Hedgehog sprinted around happily, her faithful chao at her heels. "Look how fast I can go, Cheese!" she cried, and took off in a blur of pale orange.

A little ways away, Rouge the Rabbit was angrily chasing after Amy, shouting "You stole my wings!!!" repeatedly. Amy, however, took no notice, as she was busy chasing Shaow the Chameleon.

"Come back here, my darling Shadow!" she called after him, to which he replied, "Leave me alone!!!!" and continued running for his life.

Sonic the Fox, Knuckles the Hedgehog, and Tails the Echidna, standing on top of a building, watched the insanity unfold below them, laughing at what had happened to them and their friends. That is, until Omega the Crocodile, E-132 Vector, Metal Espio, and Charmy the Cat came to attack them for no apparent reason.

Ah, the trouble those seemingly innocent teenagers caused! The entire Sonic universe had been turned upside down and inside out. Oh well. At least they hadn't changed Eggman into anything else! ...Or had they?

**-Eggman's Headquarters-**

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrribbit," came a loud croak from the throat of a little frog. There was something odd about this frog, though. It had a... a moustache??

Oh, those girls.

* * *

There you are, readers. I desperately and sincerely hope you enjoyed this as much as my friends and I do. If you would like to review, please do so! The little bluish purpley gray button is looking at you! And now it's talking! Can you hear what it's saying? It says, "Press me!! You know you want to!!"


End file.
